1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool with an illuminating device, and more particularly to a hand tool having a detachable tool set and being able to be operated with an illuminating effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional screwdriver with an illuminating device in accordance with the prior art generally includes a handle and a shank mounted in a central axial hole defined in the handle. A tool bit is connected to the shank. The handle has a top recess defined in an upper end thereof and a bottom recess defined in a lower end of the handle. An electrical circuit has a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted thereon. The electrical circuit is received in the top recess. A light transparent shield covers on the LEDs and a top cap covers over the top recess. A battery seat holding at least one battery and a switch are received in the bottom recess. A bottom cap covers over the bottom recess. The switch, the at least one battery, the circuit board, and the LEDs are electrically connected, such that the LEDs are able to illuminate forwardly.
The conventional screwdriver provides illumination when operating the screwdriver in the dark, but the tool bit and the shank are irreplaceably mounted on the screwdriver. The tool bit or the shank is not able to be detached from the handle and stored in the handle. Therefore, it is inconvenient when different types of screwdrivers are required for operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hub for off-road motorcycle.